Something Different This Way Comes
by EvilMonkey230
Summary: The night Lord Voldemort came to the Potters he vanished. Yet Harry still has the scar. James and Lilly survived. Harry met Ron and Hermione. Has had a good and happy life. But Dumbledore fears Riddle will one day return to finish what he started. Review!
1. Prologue

**Okay just to clarify, my friend told me what hell I would be going through if I continued AU: HP Sorcerer's Stone. And he's right. That would be hell. So I'm sorry if anyone actually liked that. This story is replacing it. It's kinda' similar, kinda' not. I am combining book 5 and 6 (Sorta') and 7. You'll just have to see how. The story starts the summer before Harry's sixth year. Also nobody sees Harry as the boy who lived. He isn't really famous. Not everyone knows him. Not even Ginny…**

**Summary: The night Lord Voldemort came to the Potters he vanished. Yet Harry still has the scar. James and Lilly survived. Harry met Ron and Hermione. Has had a good and happy life. But Dumbledore fears Riddle will one day return to finish what he started. **

_**Something Different This Way Comes**_

_The Meeting of Ron _

"Alright you two be careful. And I shall see you at dinner." Lilly Potter said to her husband and son. She kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Ready Harry?" James Potter asked.

"Ready dad." Said Harry.

James and Harry walked to the fire place. They took their floo powder, through it down, while saying, "The Weasleys!" Green flames erupted and James and Harry disappeared.

()()()

James and Harry appeared in another fireplace. "Morning James." Arthur Weasley greeted.

"Morning Arthur." James said.

Then Molly Weasley came in. She hugged James. "How have you been?"

"Fine. Just fine. And you?" Said James.

"Great. And you Harry." Molly said looking at Harry.

"All well." Harry said.

Then Ginny Weasley, the youngest Weasley and daughter came running in. "James!" She cried. She jumped into his arms.

"Hey kiddo how are you?" James asked.

"I've been good. Ron stole and hid my jumper though." Ginny said making a face.

"Oh did he?" James said.

Ginny nodded.

"Well I guess I'll have to have a talk with him huh?" James said jokingly.

Ginny's eyes then moved down to Harry. "James who is that?" She asked.

"That's my son Harry." Said James.

"Hey how about we send Ginny and Harry up to Ron's room so the adults can talk." Said Molly.

"Excellent idea. Ginny take Harry upstairs to meet the boys." Arthur said.

James put Ginny down. "Come on Henry." Ginny said.

Ginny and Harry went upstairs to Ron's room. Ginny knocked then said, "Oi Ron. Open the door!"

The door opened and another redheaded boy stood there. "What the bloody hell do you want?" Ron asked. He apparently hadn't seen Harry yet.

"Ron this is Harold. Henry this is Ron." Ginny said. And with that she skipped away.

Ron was looking at Harry confused. "May I?" He asked referring to enter the room. "I shall explain."

_The Meeting of Hermione _

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy just passed through platforms nine and ten. They were getting seats on the Hogwarts express. Harry and Ron found their compartment. They were sitting and talking and then the compartment door opened.

"Um excuse me, do you mind if me and my friend take a seat here. Everywhere else is full." The girl said.

"Not at all." Said Harry.

Another girl came in after the first. She had dirty blonde hair while the other girl had brown hair.

"My name is Hermione Granger." The first girl said.

"And I am Luna Lovegood." Said the second girl.

"Um… I am Ron Weasley." Said Ron.

"Harry Potter." Harry said.

"Hmmm. Harry Potter? That name sounds familiar." Hermione said.

_Present Day _

BOOM!

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted.

"Ron calm down. It was just thunder." Said Hermione.

BOOOOOOM!

Hermione yelped that time.

Just then, Harry came into Ron's room.

"Harry mate, when did you get here?" Ron asked.

"About ten minutes ago." Harry said. "I came in. Your mum and dad said hi. Fred and George said hi. Ginny glared at me. Percy said hi. Bill and Fleur said hi. And here I am."

"What's with you and Ginny anyway?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. She just doesn't like me. So did you guys get your OWLs yet?" Harry said.

Ron and Hermione both nodded.

"I got an 'Outstanding' in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Said Harry.

"Me too." Said Hermione. "However I got and 'Exceeds Expectations' in Astronomy."

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Molly called downstairs.

The three stood up and set off downstairs.

"James and Lilly are coming over for dinner. So Harry, I want you in Ginny to peel potatoes. Ron, Hermione. I want you to cut some carrots. Fred and George. Dice peppers. Without magic." Molly instructed.

**Harry's POV**

I walked over to the big pile of potatoes. I picked up one of the peelers and then picked up a potato. Ginny did the same. "Fun huh?" I asked her.

"Yup fun. I get to spend two hours with _**you**_ pealing potatoes. Yup fun." Ginny said.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I asked.

"I wouldn't say I hate you. But I just _**strongly **_dislike you." Said Ginny.

"Okay why do you dislike me?" I asked.

"Strongly. Remember that scar head. Strongly." She said patting me on the shoulder.

"_**Fine. **_Why do you strongly dislike me?" I asked slightly getting annoyed.

"You are a rude and arrogant git." She said.

"Ouch." I said. She laughed. She _**laughed. **_

"So are we friends?" I asked.

"I guess so scar head." She said punching me on the shoulder.

We finished pealing potatoes. And we sat and waited. We were first to finish. Because Ron and Hermione were to busy arguing. Fred and George were not dicing the peppers. They did maybe four.

"Ah good job." Mrs. Weasley said to me and Ginny. "Oh and those boys. Harry, Ginny would you finish dicing those peppers. And you two! Stop arguing."

So we walked over to the peppers and started to dice them. "What she making?" I asked.

"Oh some type of dish she likes to make on special occasions." Ginny said.

"My mom and dad are special occasions?" I asked.

"Well, I guess so." Ginny said.

About two hours later. Everything was ready for Mrs. Weasley to start dinner. She was almost finished when James and Lily popped in. "Afternoon." They said.

I was sitting in-between Ginny and Ron. "Hello Harry Potter you disappearing little man." Mum said.

Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George were laughing.

"Smells wonderful Molly." My dad said to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well it tastes better then it smells." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Or is it the other way around?" Fred and George said simultaneously.

Now everyone laughed but Mrs. Weasley.

When dinner was ready, I sat between Ron and Ginny again. Dinner was good. I love Mrs. Weasley's cooking it is absolutely awesome. When dinner was over I left with mum and dad.

**Ginny's POV**

Finally Harry was gone. He was getting annoying. And why did he have to sit by me? I went upstairs. And got ready for bed. Hermione's parents are in America for a week so she is staying with us. Well, actually me. She is sleeping in my room.

"You seem to be softening toward Harry." Hermione said.

I blushed. Why did I blush? "No I am not!" I defended.

"Okay if you say so."

"Ah what do you know?" I asked sarcastically.

"A lot." Was all Hermione said.

**Alright that was the prologue. I guess. Chapter one up soon. I hope. And please review. Tell me if it's bad or good. Please. I don't care what you say just do it. Please. **


	2. To Hogwarts

**Chapter One: To Hogwarts**

"_Harry… Potter…" The cold voice whispered. A man was sitting in a chair. There was also two other people next to him._

"_Master perhaps we could…" The person on the right began._

"_No you fool. It has to be Harry Potter." The cold voice sneered._

"_Master what if the boy can fight?" The person on the left asked._

"_I imagine the boy can, all the more better." The cold voice said._

"_Master, it's those boys again." The left person said. He was looking out the window._

"_I shall deal with it." Said the cold voice. Then two boys came running up the stairs. They appeared in the doorway. "Don't you know it's rude to break into houses? For that you will be punished. AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

Harry then woke up.

**Harry's POV**

I was sweating to the maximum. That was an awful dream. A knock sounded from my bedroom door.

"Harry? Harry sweetheart are you okay?" My mum's voice asked.

"Yeah." I called back. "Bad dream."

"Okay well breakfast is ready. And after that, you are gonna' go with the Weasley's to Diagon Alley." Mum said.

"Okay. Down in a moment." I said. After a few moments of recovering. I got up and got dressed. I headed downstairs and I could immediately smell mum's pancakes. I sat at the table and out four onto my plate and then just drenched them in syrup. Then dad came into the room.

"Morning all." He said. He kissed mum on the cheek, and then he patted me on the head. After I finished my food. I put my plate in the sink and went over to the fireplace. Grabbed floo powder. And I shouted, "The Weasley's." The green flames erupted and boom! I was there.

"Hello everyone." I greeted. I got a hi from Fred, George, and Percy. Bill, Fleur, Mrs. Weasley, and Ron had said, "Hey Harry."

Ginny however just looked at me. Well more like glared at me.

"Just in time Harry. We're gonna' go to Diagon Alley to get some stuff for school." Said Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione came down about two minutes later. She said hi.

"Alright are we ready?" Asked Mrs. Weasley. "Good. Now Fred, George. Don't burn down the house."

"Have we yet?" Fred and George asked simultaneously.

()()()()

We went to Flourish and Blotts for our school books. Me and Ron needed new robes. And then once we were done shopping, Mrs. Weasley let us go off to where we wanted. However, she put us in twos. And I was with Ginny.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Away from you." She said. I think she was using sarcasm.

"Awe come on. I thought we were friends?" I said.

"We are. But why should I be friend_**ly **_toward you?" She said.

"Oh okay." I said faking being hurt. But she didn't fall for it.

"Oh come on." And with that, she ran off to the ice cream shop.

**Ginny's POV**

I ran off to the ice cream shop. I knew exactly what I wanted. I got to the store and went in. Scar Head right behind me.

"You are slow." I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"One Chocolate, Mint with sprinkles." Said Harry. And before I could say what I wanted, Harry said, "And a double scoop Chocolate cone with sprinkles." I was kinda' shocked actually. He knew what I wanted. How? Then Harry paid for both. I could have paid for mine.

"Ginny here." Harry said handing me the cone. I took it.

"How did you know what I wanted?" I asked him.

"Ginny I pay attention. I know you. All the things you've told me over the years. I remember. Oh and I paid because that was the more gentlemen thing to do."

Then he winked at me and left. I was speechless. I didn't think he knew a thing about me? Aside from my name, hair color, etcetera. Hmmm. Maybe he wasn't all bad.

()()()

Two days later we were on the way to King's cross station. We were finally going back to Hogwarts. Once at King's cross Station we made our way to platforms nine and ten. We went through the barrier and we were on platform nine and three quarters. I said good bye to mum and dad and my brothers (except Ron) and loaded my stuff onto the train. And then went to go find my boyfriend Dean Thomas.

**Harry's POV**

I watched Ginny run off to find Dean. Sometimes I wish Ginny liked me. Just as much as I liked her. But I pushed it from my mind and went and sat in my compartment. Since Ron and Hermione were prefects they had to run off. Then I was stuck with Luna and Neville.

"Good holiday Harry?" Neville asked me.

"Yeah. And you Neville?" I said.

"Alright. Gran bought me a new set a quills." Neville said.

"And you Luna?" I asked.

"Very well thanks." She said. She was to busy to talk because she was into her Quibbler magazine.

After ten minutes Ginny entered the compartment looking angry.

"What is it Ginny?" Neville asked.

"Dean the bloody git. He would rather go off and talk to his friends then me." Ginny said.

I remained silent. Which Ginny must of thought was odd because she looked at me a couple of times. Ron and Hermione returned a little later.

"Ginny I thought you would be with Dean." Hermione said shocked.

"No because little Thomas would rather go off with his bloody friends then with me." Ginny said. And then again she looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You've got nothing to say? No joke?" She asked,

I shook my head.

Then Malfoy slid in. "What do you want Malfoy?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see if the rumor was true. So Weaslette broken up with Thomas eh?" Malfoy said.

"What?" Ginny asked standing.

"Yeah he's off calling you a slut and stuff." Malfoy said.

I looked at Ginny. I could see hurt in her eyes. Malfoy laughed, and then left. Ginny had tears running down her eyes. I got up and sat next to her. I put my arm around her and started rubbing her back.

"I… I'm not a slut am I?" She asked. And she was looking at me.

"No. Bloody hell no! Dean probably wasn't saying that. Malfoy must have heard what you said and made some lie up to make you feel bad." I said.

She wiped her tears away. And the tears were surprising. She never cries. _**Never. **_I was still rubbing her back. She wasn't saying anything. She ended up putting her head on my shoulder. And she fell asleep.

I woke her up when we were getting close. "What the. What are you doing sitting by me?" She asked.

"Remember. Malfoy." I said. I saw it all coming back to her.

"Oh." She said. "Right."

()()()

**Ginny's POV**

I can't believe I fell asleep on Scar Head's shoulder. But I guess it was sweet that he comforted me though. Better him then Ron. I looked over at him. He was talking to Ron. He noticed me staring. And he smiled. It wasn't a cocky smile. Or an arrogant smile. It was a sweet smile. The kinda' smile that said, 'nice hair.' Or 'I am here.' Or something along those lines. And then I had this thought. Am I falling for Harry Potter?

**Chapter one a done. Till the next.**


	3. The Letter

**Chapter Two: The Letter**

**Harry's POV**

We arrived into Hogsmeade station. We rode the carriages up to the castle. Once we were there, we all went into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Once everyone was sat, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. I am pleased to welcome Professor Slughorn who will be returning at his old post as potions master. While Professor Snape will take over as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

All the Slytherins cheered.

"Now with that been said, let the feast begin." Dumbledore said.

Almost everyone began to dig in. I ate a little. But I just wasn't hungry. So many things kept swirling in my brain. I looked over at Ginny. She and Dean were having a staring contest. Once the feast was over. I headed up to the common room. Ron was talking to a first year and Hermione was scanning the group for misfits. I was really tired, so I went up to the dormitory to get some sleep. I changed into sleeping attire, and lied down on my four poster bed. I awoke at like one in the morning. I could faintly hear something downstairs. I got out of bed and slowly crept downstairs. I could hear voices. Sounded like somebody was havin' row. I listened closely. It was Ginny and Dean. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but when you hear the girl you're in love with fighting with her boyfriend at one in the morning, wrong doesn't cross your mind.

"Ginny I didn't say _**that.**_" Dean said.

"No. But you said something!" Ginny snapped.

"I didn't call you a slut. I said maybe I should break up with you. Because you get all angry and jealous a lot." Said Dean.

"Well if you want to break up then fine!" Ginny shrieked. And then I heard her run off to the girl's dormitory.

Realizing Dean will come this way, I bolted back upstairs.

()()()

The next morning I went down to breakfast alone. I had woken up and Ron was gone. And where ever he is at, Hermione is at. I took my seat at the Gryffindor table. I put some toast and sausages on my plate. Ginny had come in later. She sat across from me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"What do you care?" She asked coldly.

"Sorry. It's just… you look like you could use a friend." I said.

"Well, it's none of _**your **_business." She said.

So I continued eating until a Colin Creevy came up to me with a letter. "Here Harry." He said.

I took the letter and said, "Thanks Colin."

I opened the letter up and read it.

_Harry_

_Tonight at 8:30 come to my office. There are things to talk about._

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. I do enjoy those Lemon Ice Pops_

After I read it, my expression must have been strange because Ginny asked, "What? What does it say?"

"It is from Professor Dumbledore." I said.

()()()

So at 8:20 I made my way to Professor Dumbledore's office. There was always the statue of a Gargoyle. "Lemon ice pops." I said. The gargoyle started to move revealing the door to Dumbledore's office. I knocked.

"Enter." I heard.

I opened the door and walked in. "Ah Harry there you are." Said Dumbledore.

"So what is it you wanted to see for Professor?" I asked.

"Ah right. Harry has your parents ever told you how you got that scar?" Dumbledore asked.

"No actually. I've asked. And they said they would tell me when the time is right." I said.

"Well Harry, the time has come. You must have heard of a dark wizard that was at large about fifteen years ago."

"Voldemort." I said.

"You see Harry, Voldemort had heard that a boy born at the end of July would be responsible for his demise. He thought it was you. He came to your house fifteen years ago intending to kill you. He slipped into the house without your father knowing. He went upstairs to your room. And there at your crib was your mother. Your mother was to move away from you. She didn't. So Voldemort had attempted to cast a killing curse, but he had disappeared. In a flash. You were just sitting in your crib crying. And the scar rested on your forehead."

Truthfully I was speechless. Part of me didn't want to believe him. But it was Dumbledore. Why would he lie?

"So what happened to him?" I asked.

"Well no one really knows. However I believe he is hiding. Resting. Waiting for the chance to return. And if he does h-."

"He will kill me." I finished.

"Well, try to." Said Dumbledore.

"And when do you think he might return?" I asked.

"That Harry is a mystery. And it will be a mystery for a little longer."

I noticed the time had gone by fast.

"Well Harry I think that will do for now. I will alert you again for out next meeting. Until then, off to bed."

I left Dumbledore's office and went back to Gryffindor tower.

"Password." The fat lady asked.

"Doxy wings." I said. The portrait swung open and I went in. It was 9:34 and most people were in bed because of classes. The only person in the common room. And who was it you may ask? It was Ginny. She had red swollen eyes. She had been crying. "Ginny are you okay?" I asked even though I knew she wasn't.

"No! And just leave me alone!" She snapped.

"Ginny I wanna' help you. And I can't do this if you won't tell me what's wrong." I said. I went over to her and sat be her. I wrapped my arms around her. "Did somebody hurt you?" I asked.

She removed herself from my embrace. "Malfoy again. Then Dean w-was saying things." She said.

"Like what?" I asked.

**Ginny's POV**

"Like what?" Harry asked. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Malfoy said, 'Oh look there is the slut. Don't go near her girls it's probably contagious.' And then Dean said, 'you stupid bitch leave me alone.'"

"Why did Dean say that? He doesn't seem like the guy who would." Said Harry.

"His friends have him brainwashed. They're putting thoughts into his head. They're all a bunch of bloody bastards." I said.

Harry pulled me into a hug again. I hugged him back. I also put my head on his shoulder.

"Listen Ginny." He said. "I won't let anyone hurt you again. If Malfoy, Dean, or anyone else says anything bad about you, tell me."

"Harry I can take care of myself. I am not a hopeless little girl." I said, a little angry he said that.

"I know you are Ginny. But I just… I just care for you a lot." He whispered.

I looked at him. I could tell he really did. I didn't realize it. But I was leaning in to him. Our lips met. And after that, I can't really describe it.

**Well that's chapter two. I will try to get the next one in as soon as possible. Review please.**


	4. REBOOT

**Hey everyone. Okay so. I am going to restart this story. I have had a better idea how I want to start it all off. Don't worry. It shall have the same title and same pairings and same plot it'll just have a few minor changes added to it and I am going to type up probably half of it before I upload anything. If you have any questions or concerns PM me. Until then.**

**-EvilMonkey230**


End file.
